1. Field of the Device
The present device relates to an extendible pipe, which is a so-called telescopic pipe, and more particularly, to a telescopic pipe, such as the one used in a vacuum cleaner, which is lengthwise extendible and contractible in a manner of a telescopic movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a telescopic pipe has an inner pipe and an outer pipe that are complementarily connected to each other, for extension or contraction of the telescopic pipe. The telescopic pipe is often used as an extendible suction pipe of a vacuum cleaner.
The extendible suction pipe of the vacuum cleaner is extended and contracted as a suction pipe and an extension pipe, which are connected to a suction brush and to a cleaner body, are complementarily connected with each other, allowing a user to adjust the overall length of the connected suction pipe and the extension pipe in a manner of movement.
One example of such extendible suction pipes of the vacuum cleaner is taken from the Korean Utility Model Application No. 99-016556 which was filed by the same applicant. The disclosed extendible suction pipe of the vacuum cleaner has a plurality of narrow locking recesses integrally formed on an outer circumference of the extension pipe at a uniform distance from each other, for adjusting the length of the connected suction pipe (outer pipe) and the extension pipe (inner pipe).
The above-mentioned construction, however, is formed of a limited number of materials, causing deteriorated manufacturing efficiency. For example, when forming the extension pipe with a molding material and by an extrusion molding, the narrow locking recesses are not precisely formed on the outer circumference of the extension pipe. Accordingly, manufacturers usually use metallic materials such as stainless, or the like for the extension pipes, increasing fatigue of users and manufacturing costs.
In order to solve the above-mentioned disadvantages, the same applicant disclosed an improved type of extendible suction pipe of a vacuum cleaner in the Korean Utility Model No. 99-016556, which improves the structure of a positioning means disposed between the suction pipe (outer pipe) and the extension pipe (inner pipe), and also improves a molding method by changing a material of the suction pipe, in an attempt to reduce manufacturing costs and achieve a light-weight device.
According to the extendible suction pipe of the vacuum cleaner disclosed in the Korean Utility Model Application No. 99-016556, a strip of groove is formed on an outer circumference of the extension pipe that is formed of a resin molding material, and a striper having a plurality of locking recesses is slid along the groove strip. By the locking recesses of the striper and the positioning means, the relative connecting position of the suction pipe is determined, reducing the manufacturing costs, and increasing the productivity and also reducing the weight.
However, drawbacks occurred in that the extension pipe and the suction pipe that are made of opaque synthetic resin (or metals), making it hard to inspect and check the problems occurring therein for predictive inspection or for a repairing purpose. Accordingly, problems such as a deformation of the positioning means disposed between the extension pipe and the suction pipe, or breakage or mal-operation usually caused by foreign substance entering therein, cannot be easily checked.
The present device has been made to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks of the conventional telescopic pipe and the extendible suction pipe of a vacuum cleaner using the same, and accordingly, it is an object of the present device to provide an improved telescopic pipe and an extendible suction pipe of a vacuum cleaner using the same, enabling an easier inspection for the purpose of predictive inspection or repairing, of a connecting portion between an inner pipe and an outer pipe for a breakage of parts or mal-operation caused by entering of foreign substances.
The above object is accomplished by a telescopic pipe according to the present device, including an inner pipe; an outer pipe complementarily connected with the inner pipe; and positioning means disposed between the inner and the outer pipes, for adjusting a length of the telescopic pipe by extending or contracting the telescopic pipe in an manner of antenna movement. The inner and the outer pipe are at least partially formed of transparent material that permits light therethrough, thereby enabling a user to see inner structure therethrough.
According to the present device, it is preferable that the inner and the outer pipes are formed of a transparent resin material that permits alight therethrough, thereby enabling the user to see the inner structure therethrough.
The above object is also accomplished by an extendible suction pipe of a vacuum cleaner according to the present device, including a positioning portion for adjusting a length of a connected suction pipe and an extension pipe, which connect a cleaner body with a suction brush, in the manner of antenna movement, by selectively determining and securing a connecting position of the suction pipe and the extension pipe. The suction pipe and the extension pipe are at least partially formed of a transparent material that permits light therethrough, thereby enabling a user to see inner structure therethrough.
It is preferable that the suction pipe and the extension pipe are formed of a transparent resin material that permits light therethrough, thereby enabling the user to see the inner structure therethrough.